


Save this selfish world (as I become the dark of you)

by WandererMind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Dark fic, Evil Kara Danvers, Evil Lena Luthor, F/F, Heavy Angst, ReignCorp, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererMind/pseuds/WandererMind
Summary: Of all threats and foes the Girl of Steel has ever faced, only one had been able to truly kill her - Reign, the strongest of the Worldkillers, was that formidable.But even Reign was defeated in the end.Now, the day has come when Supergirl finally meets her equal.In life and death.(Post Season 3)





	Save this selfish world (as I become the dark of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I'm trying my hand at a new language and hopefully the experience won't be too bad (let me know if it is anyways). That being said, this piece is un-betaed, meaning that any misspelling and dubious phrasing you may see here are all mine.
> 
> *
> 
> Inspired by the song "The Dark of You", by Breaking Benjamin.

**Unknown future**

 

As far as her senses could reach, the world had been consumed by the fires of war.

 

Death had spread across the lands and beyond the seas, ruining entire cities and warping the souls of those still breathing.   

 

She looked up, frantic eyes searching the skies for any sign of life, finding it in the form of dark clouds that swirled ominously on the horizon, and as they floated closer and wilder, the grounds began to shake and crack, giving in under the weight of the countless corpses pilling over the debris of what once had been National City’s loftiest tower.

 

It was becoming hard to breathe. Her lungs flared, burning from the effort, as the hot smoke carrying a strong odor of carbonized flesh invaded her nostrils and made it even harder to think.

 

 _What have I done?_ The whispers of an eclipsed lifetime echoed in her mind, those anguished words a nauseating reminder of her many uncertainties.  

 

All of a sudden she was doubling over, knees bending down to the gravel as a violent cough shook her whole body. She retched, spitting blood and saliva, eyes watering as she watched the fluids mingle with the dirt, blinking in bewilderment.

 

_It can’t be…_

A loud, startling clap of thunder sounded in the distance.

 

And then she was being propelled backwards, faster than the eye could see.

 

Something had collided with her body, painfully so, and was mercilessly punching her in the face and stomach whilst dragging her against the jumbled streets, shards of melted steel and glass cutting through the fabric of her suit and, unsurprisingly, deeper.

 

_Kryptonite._

 

She had felt its excruciating effects long before being hit by that inhuman force, which came to a halt just as suddenly, then disappeared from sight as a dense cloud of dust surrounded the gaping hole where her beaten body was left for dead, a motionless heap of broken limbs and bloodied skin.      

 

“You killed my world.” It was saying from somewhere in the greyish dust, unseen. “Now I kill yours.”

 

“Wh-Who are… you?” She managed to ask, wincing in pain.

 

A chuckle was her only response, low and menacing, the sound sickeningly familiar. It lasted long enough to make her skin crawl, until everything went quiet again.

 

Seconds, minutes, agonizing hours passed. It could have been an eternity before she heard a noise, swooshing through the air, winding to somewhere far, then near.

 

It took all of five seconds before she was _facing_ it.

 

Looming at the edge of the crater was a figure clad in black, dulled threads of silver and gold outlining the burgundy red and navy blue patches in its otherwise unscathed garments.

 

_Reign._

 

Except…

 

It wasn’t. Not quite.

 

Reign didn’t have… blond hair?

 

Her body was numbing rapidly, and apparently her optic nerves had been impaired from the impact because she could barely make the features of this stranger, tried to focus but couldn’t activate her x-ray vision.

 

_Is it… Overgirl?_

 

No. It couldn’t be. Her mind was certainly playing tricks with her.

 

Because it was Reign’s face.

 

And it was also _hers._

 

Or more like the faces were blurring, their shapes shifting, blending into one another, a glimpse of an otherworldly time, an explosion of black-purple light behind her eyelids and...

 

It was all so confusing.   

 

The dark silhouette was staring down at her. Two reddish orbs, silently _glaring._ The telltale hum of that glower buzzed piercingly in her ears, reverberating through her muscles and bones, through every cell in her body.

 

It couldn’t be possible.

 

It shouldn’t _hurt_ like this.

And this Reign… No. This _doppelganger_ was holding a limp body in her arms, cradling its pale frame to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the Universe.

 

Kara felt an inexplicable pang in her own chest at the look of absolute loss she saw crossing the other Kryptonian’s eyes, as the woman gazed down at the pallid one she was holding so caringly.

 

For the briefest moments that creature almost seemed… human.

 

But then that look was being replaced by one of sheer disdain, the alienness of it becoming harshly obvious even to her damaged sight as their eyes locked once more.

 

“You ask when you already know the answer. How typical.” The strange Kryptonian hissed callously, still refraining from firing that scorching glare. “I’m the one who’s been played with and torn apart by this selfish world. You and the kind you so fiercely protect ripped my heart to shreds. _You_ took _her_ away from _me_ and for what? For this? For _them_?!” The woman roared, her features darkening for a moment then becoming carved in cold anger as she spoke her next words. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. For here I stand under the Stars, and I swear before this fallen race, that you, Kara Zor-El, will not live to see the end of this day. At the setting of the Sun, I’ll be _crushing_ your skull with my bare hands, and when you’re finally erased from existence, I shall burn the rest of your precious little humans to ashes, one by one.”

 

And in the blink of an eye the alien shot through the dusty air, raging up toward the storm like a bolt of black lightning, a harbinger of death. In her arms laid the pieces of what once had been her chosen one, held with careful fingers and stony resolve.

 

It took Kara a second too long, but she finally recognized it for what it was. She _felt_ it in her very core, so tragically beautiful and true. And as the awareness of what she had done hit her with the gravity of a dead star, the agony of it all pulled at her body and sank it further into the pulverized ground.   

 

The promise had been broken. A vow she had made a long time ago to an unexpected friend. Because she had refused to fulfill it, in a cruel moment of uncertainty when one fragile human heart was giving its last beat away, all hope for humankind had been lost.  

 

And just as lost was the everlasting light in Kara’s eyes, quickly fading to endless shadows.   

 

Letting her swollen eyes close for what time she had left, the Girl of Steel wept.

 

And as she fell into the darkest night, the remembrance of a familiar heartbeat guided her spirit to that dreamless place in-between.

 

_I’m sorry I failed you..._

 

*****

 

**Present day**

 

It’s well past nine when her wavering feet finally make it to the office doors.

 

With a tremulous sigh Kara knocks on the polished wood, two timid rasps before she stumbles into the room.

 

“Lena?” She calls, frowning at the empty white walls.

 

Then she feels it, a waft of cool air that could only be coming from the balcony, seeing as the glass panels are partially open.

 

The city’s lights flicker across the tall surfaces, casting eerie shades of color around the place and producing this sort of uncanny aura that surrounds the lone figure standing on the other side. Vaguely, the reporter notices how those strange patterns of light, combined with the whitish aspect of the room, seems to create an unsettling contrast of green and red spots in her vision that's starting to make her feel a little bit dizzy.

 

Shaking her head, Kara ignores the odd sensation, taking a calming breath as she goes to meet the other woman under the moonlit sky.

 

Said woman has her forearms rested on the metallic rail lining the wall, pale hands cradling a glass of wine while her gaze studies a particular starry extent of the unending blackness above.

 

The youngest Luthor has always been the picture of cold calm, though this silence…

 

The silence is new. It is all Kara’s doing.

 

And as the vastness of space stretches over them, dark and unavoidable, Kara feels something shift within her.         

 

“I think I owe you an explanation.” The reporter blurts out of the blue, one hand going to adjust her glasses, the other fidgeting by her side as she rambles on. “I mean—I _know_ , right? It shouldn’t have happened that way. You, finding out about… everything. I know that I should’ve told you sooner, and I wanted to, believe me. We’re friends and you deserve better than these… fumbled excuses I have to make in order to protect my secret identity. But—let me say it now, okay? I really want to fix this— _us_. Our— _your_ friendship is too important to me, Lena, and I think we deserve at least—I just _need_ a chance to make things right this time. It’s all I’m asking, a chance. Just, please don’t… shut me out…” She lets out a ragged breath, frustrated at her own lack of coherence.

 

Time suspends then, charged with an indescribable sort of anticipation, and as the seconds tick by, images that should never be pictured between friends start to draw themselves in Kara’s mind. 

 

Not that it mattered anymore.

 

Because of course no amends could possibly be made to such level of betrayal.

 

She knows the exact weight of that lie and the damage it could do to her relationships, had experienced it time and again.

 

But still...

 

She waits.

 

She waits until guilt and shame begin to crawl their way down into her guts and she has to leave.

 

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Kara’s already turning to do just that, not wanting to hear the harsh words of rejection she’s now certain will fall from Lena’s lips if she stays any longer.

 

She turns to leave and halts on the spot, as her ears catches the softest, barely audible words.

 

“One chance.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What are they doing?


End file.
